


A Sweet but Sharp Surrender

by the_7th_swan



Series: A Silver and Scarlet Claim [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM elements, Bonding, M/M, Marking, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_7th_swan/pseuds/the_7th_swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Tony tell their fathers the.... er... ‘good news’. And Nathan Reynolds makes an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet but Sharp Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Here be Vampires.
> 
> Also, all poems are mine. Please ask permission if you wish to take or use them.

 

_One fine, lovely day_ _  
_ _You spoke a single sentence_ _  
_ _And my world shifted._   
  
A Sweet but Sharp Surrender

**Anthony DiNozzo Sr.**

  
  
Tony tells his father over the phone.  
  
It’s obscenely awkward but it’s also easier. He breaks the news in one breath, reshaping his father’s view of his life with a single sentence. Then there’s silence.  
  
Tony cringes as he waits, filling that nothingness with all the unsaid words, all the things he doesn’t want to hear. The silence is articulate but damning and all he wants is for his father to speak, to say something, to dispel those horrible thoughts. It would be overwhelming were it not for Gibbs, solid as a brick house at his back and radiating comfort.  
  
As though sensing he needs more, Gibbs reaches forward and pulls Tony flush against his own body and now that silence is filled with a different sort of tension, scattered with unspoken words that have nothing at all to do with disapproval and everything to do with love. And Tony takes a deep breath and gently hangs up the phone.  
  
He doesn’t want to know what his father has to say after all. It no longer matters.

**Jackson Gibbs**

  
Gibbs doesn’t tell his father.  
  
Instead, he invites him down for Christmas.  
  
Jackson comes, hauling food and supplied and bringing cheer along with him. And he finds Tony there, a claiming mark on his neck and his possessions scattered through his only son’s house.  
  
He spends a whole week with the both of them quietly observing the way they interact. Gibbs doesn’t speak. He knows how bad he is with words. Instead, he uses actions to portray his feelings and, as usual, they leave very little room to misinterpret.  
  
When Jackson Gibbs leaves, he draws Tony into a fierce hug but doesn’t say a word.  
  
Tony doesn’t stop smiling for a week.

**Nathan Reynolds**

  
Tony glows.  
  
His happiness is like a veritable fog, permeating the air surrounding him and effecting everyone who breaths it. Despite the mark on his neck, despite Gibbs’ possessive vibes, he still gets a lot of attention from a whole host of doms. None of which are stupid enough to challenge Gibbs for him.  
  
So Gibbs doesn’t really mind. He’s possessive but the fawning masses are pretty easy to manage and Tony always gets this awestruck look in his eyes whenever Gibbs snarls at another Vampire and since the look is usually followed by passionate sex, Gibbs figures he can’t rightly complain.  
  
That Nathan Reynolds is a member of the huddling masses, however, is unacceptable.  
  
As the vampire who nearly took Tony from right under his nose, Gibbs can’t tolerate the man even looking at what belongs to him. He holds out a little under a week before he finally snaps, ambushing Nathan in the bathroom and pushing him firmly against the wall.  
  
He doesn’t speak –doesn’t need to speak. He merely bares his fangs, presses a firm thumb against the pulse in Nathan’s neck, and snarls. Nathan goes absolutely rigid beneath him but, just to be sure, Gibbs holds him there for a long moment, pressing down even further with his thumb before sweeping out of the room completely.  
  
Nathan Reynolds puts in a request for transfer the very next day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story in the series. I hoped you enjoyed reading it. If you did, please review.


End file.
